Camping Trip
by onedirectionperfection29
Summary: Jake takes Bella on a camping trip after she moves on from Edward after he left. But will it turn into more than that? Rated T for future chapters, may turn into M. Only own the story line. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Setting Up Camp

**Summary: Jake takes Bella on a camping trip after she moves on from Edward after he left. But will it turn into more than that? Rated T for future chapters, may turn into M. Set in New Moon after Edward leaves, Bella's just getting over him by spending time with Jacob (She already knows he's a werewolf and Edwards a vampire.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters and I'm not Stephenie Meyer. If I did I would not be writing fanfiction and this would all be in the book, and if I was, I'd be chilling on a yacht somewhere in the Bahamas.**

* * *

_**Jake's POV**_

_'Ever since HE left, she's seemed better, happier, even. She went from being the Cullen's precious pet, to being a normal teenage girl, well, as normal as one can be when your best friend's a werewolf,' _I thought as I watched her out of the corner of my eye in the passenger side of her truck, which I was driving.

We were heading on a camping trip in the woods the other members of the pack, and their imprints, of course. Bella's coming even though she's not my imprint._Yet,_ I thought. We drove since I wanted to be with Bella. The other imprints already know the way from the last few camping trips. I've only been on one other trip with the pack, it's Bella's first.

We got there just as they finished pitching the tents. I noticed there were seven.

"Okay," Sam said motioning everyone to him. "Now that everyone's here, we need tent arrangements. We thought imprints sleep in the same tent. Me with Em, Jared with Kim, Quil with Claire, Paul with Rachel, Jacob with Bella, even though you haven't, imprinted I don't trust the others.

The rest of you figure out how you'll split up for the other two tents." Sam finished, dismissing everyone.

_'Good, Sam put me with Bella. Better than any of the other yahoos, except Seth or Leah,' _I noted.

"So Bells, do you wanna find our tent?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound to excited. If I did, she seem didn't notice.

"Sure." she replied.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, I kind lost inspiration there. I'll update soon.**

**I love your sexy face! XOXO**


	2. Confessions

**Warning; Minor swearing.**

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

"Sure." I replied, only barely noticing Jake's enthusiasm, but shrugging it off.

We started walking through the tents, seeing Sam and Em take the third one, Jared and Kim take the one after that, Quil and Claire take tent number five, Paul and Rachel take the sixth. We saw the rest of the pack deciding who'd sleep in the first two, leaving us with the seventh and last tent.

We went back to the truck to grab our stuff, really just mine. Jake only needed the shorts and shirt he was wearing and the shoes he had on. I noticed a while ago that he wore the same shorts everyday, I always wondered if he washes them but never asked.

We walked over to our tent and went in. It was a big tent with enough room for at least four people.I wondered if Sam put us in a big tent alone for a reason. Deciding I'd ask him later, I set to work setting my stuff in one corner of the tent.

"Hey Jake?" I asked my tan muscular friend.

"Yeah Bells?" He turned to me.

"Can you help me with the air mattress?" Not knowing that he took off his shirt, I turned to the pile of fabric at my feet so he wouldn't see me blushing. '_What the hell is wrong with me! I have never thought of him that way.'_ I mentally slapped myself for thinking of him being anything else than my friend. '_BEST friend.' _I corrected myself.

"Bells?" I looked at him, he looked concerned.

"Huh?"

"Have you heard anything I've said?"

"No sorry, I was spacing." I looked down embarrassed, I've never not listened to him.

"You were staring at me." He pointed out.

Knowing I'd get in trouble I lied, "No I wasn't."

"Bells, I'm your best friend, you can't lie to me." It's true. He knows when I'm lying, I know when he is.

I looked up, only now noticing he's moved closer to me. He was only a foot away. I looked down blushing even more.

"I have things on my mind." I told part of the truth.

"Hey, look at me." His voice was almost a whisper.

I looked at him and he was so close our noses were almost touching.

"Was it this?" He lifted my chin up and softly pressed his lips to mine. They were softer than I thought.

The kiss was perfect, I wish it had gone on longer. When he pulled away I could speak.

"It was something like that." I smiled, causing him to crack into his famous Jacob Black grin that I love.

I went up on my tip toes and pulled him in this time, running my hands through his hair. His hands were on my hips pulling me to him. The kiss was passionate, as if everything we have felt was poured into that one kiss. What felt like hours, I knew would only be minutes. I pulled away, looking into his eyes, seeing the love that was more than sisterly that I had seen in his eyes forever. I knew the same thing was reflected in my eyes.

"Let's go." He said and grabbed my hand. I let him hold it, not caring who saw.

He was my everything, and I was his. It wasn't gravity holding me to the ground anymore, it was him. I realized what had happened; Jake imprinted on me._ 'Finally,' _I thought.

I smiled and squeezed his hand as we walk out of the tent. Happy, finally, I found who I was meant to be with. It was perfect. Little did I know it wouldn't stay that way.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger! I'm so bad! Why won't it stay perfect for long?**

**I love your sexy face! XOXO**


	3. Camp Fire

**Warnings; Swearing**

* * *

_**Jake's POV**_

We walked over to the middle of the circle the tents had made which held a burning fire and my pack brothers and sister, plus their imprints. Either it was because we looked happy as fuck, or because my pack brothers and sister could read my mind and know my thoughts, but they looked at us with a knowing smile. I shrugged, only happy to have Bella's hand interlocked with mind in front of people. This means she is serious.

"How about some s'mores?" Quil spoke up from the other side of the fire, so I couldn't tell if he was serious of if he was laughing, I guessed if was the latter. I myself just realized it was getting dark. Receiving a "Yes", "Sure", and a "Why not?" it was good enough for him. He ran to grab the food items and was back before anyone could say Taco

After we'd each had a decent amount, we all sat on logs the others had dragged here while Bells and I were in our tent. Bells, of course, sat with me on a larger sized log with my arm draped both lovingly and protectively over her shoulder. "How about some songs? I brought my guitar and Jake's fairly good at singing." Paul suggested.

"Fairly good? He's amazing." Bella defended me.

"Either way, I'll go get it so Jake can give us a little performance." Paul explained right before he ran to he and Rachel's tent to get the guitar none of us knew he had. '_Sneaky bastard,' _I thought to myself. Not even five minutes later, Paul had the guitar out and in my hands with time to spare to sit back down and kiss Rachel.

"Hmmm," I thought for a minute about what to sing as I turned the guitar over in my hands. "Oh I know. Seth take this," I handed the guitar to the younger guy a few logs over, "You know what to do?" He nodded. "Okay then, go." Seth started strumming the guitar perfectly, obviously playing a lot.

_"Your hand fits in mine_  
_Like it's made just for me_  
_But bear this in mind_  
_It was meant to be_  
_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_  
_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_  
_The crinkles by your eyes_  
_When you smile_  
_You've never loved_  
_Your stomach or your thighs,_  
_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_  
_But I'll love them endlessly_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
_But if I do_  
_It's you_  
_Oh, it's you they add up to_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_And all these little things_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_  
_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_  
_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_  
_Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_  
_The sound of your voice on tape_  
_You never want_  
_To know how much you weigh_  
_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_  
_But you're perfect to me_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
_But if it's true_  
_It's you,_  
_It's you they add up to_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_And all these little things_

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_  
_You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to._  
_If I let you know I'm here for you_  
_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh._

_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
_'Cause it's you,_  
_Oh, it's you,_  
_It's you they add up to_  
_And I'm in love with you_  
_And all these little things_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_  
_But if it's true_  
_It's you,_  
_It's you they add up to_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_And all your little things"_

"Oh wow." was all I heard from my pack brothers. I looked at Bella to find tears in her eyes. _'Oh, fuck!'_ was all I thought. "Bells, listen... I..." tried to speak but was cut off.

"Oh, Jake. I love it!" She whispered in between sobs. _'Okay, they're tears of joy.'_ I thought with relief.

Suddenly my pack bros, Leah, and I stiffened from a scent we just caught.

"What is it, Jake?" Bella asked, she sounded almost terrified. I put my arm around her to pull her close.

"Vampires..." was all that I muttered. Those blood sucking bitches always ahead a way of ruining great things.

* * *

**Oh no!**

**Anyways, I love your sexy face! XOXO**


	4. A Run Through The Forest

**Warnings; Swearing**

**A/N; The song in the previous chapter was Little Things by One Direction, sorry I forgot to mention it.**

**FYI; when there are "Italic words" in "quotation marks", it is a song, but in speech form with talking in between.**

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

"Vampires..." was the word I heard, not even sure if he really said it, I waited for clarification.

"Jacob, take Bella to the tent. Get only what you need. If nothing's wrong we'll let you know. Go!" Sam instructed us, more like Jake, standing up. Jake stood up and I did, too.

He grabbed my hand and walked with me, nearly pulling me, to our tent. If this wasn't so urgent, I might have let myself get lost in his touch. I sighed in sadness. Apparently, he picked up on this.

When we were in the tent, he spun me around to face him. He crashed his lips into mine with such force, my lips were tingling when it was over. And it was over too soon.

"What do you NEED?" Jake asked, obviously mad that vamps ruined our trip. I did, too.

"Only my shoes, jacket, phone, iPod, and you." I chose the last part carefully, not sure if it was too soon. It seemed he didn't think so, good.

"Damn blood suckers." he mumbled as he came over to me to hand me my electronic items. Making a decision I felt good about, I pulled him down into a passionate kiss. He stopped kissing me to rest his forehead on mine. He didn't want to end the kiss, I could tell. With our foreheads still pressed together, I leaned in to inhale his scent.I kissed his nose lightly and turned around, walking to the tent entrance. The tent door was zipped up. I wonder how that happened, I thought knowing I didn't zip it up.

When I turned back around, my vision was invaded with a sad/confused looking Jake. It partly scared me that I made him sad, but we had to get out of here, right? All fun and games had to come to an end.

"Well, are you coming?" I asked, winking with a smirk. Jake started tripping over his words. It gave me a good feeling that I caused it. Some kind of superior felling.

He finally composed himself and closed the gap between us in seconds. He looked down at me with his big brown eyes. He leaned down to kiss my forehead. I shivered as his soft lips came in contact with my sensitive skin. He smirked at his effect on me.

He let me go to go open the tent flap enough for him to get a whiff to see if there were any vamps around. I guess the coast was clear because he grasped my hand and he walked in a normalish pace to the campfire. Jake was on edge, I could feel it.

I doubt that if there are any vampires around, Edward isn't one of them. I don't want him back. He hurt me emotionally many times and put me in physical danger as well, more than Id like to acknowledge. I have Jake now. I have a warm-blooded buff Jake and not the cold-blooded scrawny bastard Edward I used to date. I know my reasons make me seem shallow, like I only care about looks. But there was always a hole in my chest that was never full when Edward was around. I felt happy with Jake, like I was complete and I liked the feeling. Jake can hug me without fear of hurting me, Edward couldn't. And besides, Edward left me, not the other way around. I can choose if I want him back, and I don't. I don't love him anymore and I can't put myself through that again.

We were at the fire when someone broke me out of my daze. I think it was Seth, but I'm not sure. I nearly jumped out of my skin, causing a few of the guys staring at me to chuckle.

"What...?" I was so confused that I didn't even notice Jake was gone.

"Bella," Sam started calmly. Wow, that's a first for Sam, "There a few vampires in the area and Jake's going to take you home. He's by the truck." he informed me.

"Thanks, Sam. Bye guys." I waved and walked to the truck where Jake was standing. When I got to the truck, I had a weird feeling. I wanted to turn around and run into the middle of the forest. As much as I was trying to fight the urge, I couldn't. I slipped off my jacket, putting it on the hood.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Jake questioned, looking at my coat lying on the hood of the car.

"Oh nothing just couldn't do something with it on." I don't think it was a lie. I don't even know why I did.

"Bells, somethings wrong with your eyes, they look clear and I can't see anything." he murmured looking deep into my eyes.

I gasped as I felt the air sucked out of my lungs and buckled over. I heard yelling and people calling my name, but I didn't pay attention. The crave to be in the forest grew and grew until it overpowered me. I jumped to my feet. Ignoring the startles shrieks I turned to the forest. A voice was calling to me, pulling me into the woods depths'.

"Bella? Bella?" Jake called to me, but he sounded far way.

"That voice..." I murmured.

"There's no voice, Bella." I think that might have been Paul, but I don't know.

"Listen..." I whispered.

"There is a voice." I could tell who ever was talking was surprised.

"_I'm sitting with an empty glass and a broken heart, Thinking to myself what have I done, Cause as my future got bright we started losing light, And I couldn't see that you were the one,_" the voice was male, I noticed.

"What's goi.."

"Shhh!" I don't even know who I 'Hushed'

The voice kept on going; _"So can we..."_

I started singing while walking toward the forest. _"Push push push rewind, Go go back in time, When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine, Take take take me back, I wanna go back, Back to what we had!"_ Now I was screaming and running, judging by the noise, some people were following me, _"Do you remember when we started this mess, My heart was beating out of my chest!, Remember when we stole your dad's car, I never thought we'd take it that far, Oh we where flying so high, yeah partners in crime, So why'd we ever say good bye?," _Now I was jumping over logs and rocks doing cool Matrix moves in the haste of getting to the source of the voice._ "Remember when we,_ _when we, had it all!, Do you remember when..." _Now I waited for his voice to show me where he is.

His voice floated to me, guiding me steps. _"Wish I was still the only one running cross your mind, I guess I just want you to know, Oh from your ruby lips to your fingertips, I can't believe I let you go. o can we..."_

He was leading me to a clearing, I knew it before I arrived there. Knowing the words I'd never heard before, I sang. _"push push push rewind, Go go back in time, When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine, Take take take me back, I wanna go back, Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess, My heart was beating out of my chest!, Remember when we stole your dad's car, I never thought we'd take it that far, Oh we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime, So why'd we ever say good bye?, Remember when we, when we, had it all, Do you remember when..." _I finally emerged into the clearing, seeing a boy who I never thought I'd see again, my childhood and teenage best friend, Nick. I heard the bushes behind me rustle and moments later I felt a pair of strong hands grip my arm and heard what must be words, but I didn't pay attention. I couldn't even if I wanted to.

He started singing again, I felt myself being drawn towards him, not knowing if I was even knowingly walking, _"I'm hanging by a thread, I'm tearing at the seams, Holding on to what we used to be! and I should let you go... But I just won't give up up up up up up up!" _I was close to him now, maybe a foot or two away, I stared into his deep blue eyes. The strong hands returned to gripping my arms.

I wanted to sing again, and I did. The unfamiliar words rolled off my tongue, _"Push push push rewind, Go go back in time, When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine, Take take take me back, I wanna go back, Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess, My heart was beating out of my chest." _We started dancing, well, it was more of he flipped me over his shoulders, I twirled, stuff like that.

He echoed my words. _"My heart was beating out of my Chest!"_

I kept on singing. _"Remember when we stole your dad's car, I never thought we'd take it that far, And we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime, So why'd we ever say good bye?, Remember when we, when we, had it all! Do you remember when?"_ We'd ended and I was out of breath.

"Nick?" I whispered unsure, he and his mom move away a few weeks before I moved to Forks.

"I'm back, Bella." He whispered, tousling my hair softly. I'd hugged him and he hugged me back. He was cold, a bit too cold. I heard a growl behind me as reality set in. 'Oh no!', I thought.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Cliff Hanger! I'm so bad! Song; Remember When - By Chris Wallace. Nick is a my character.**

**QTBA (Questions To Be Answered)**

**1. Who controlled Bella?**

**2. What is Nick?**

**3. Why couldn't Nick be Edward?**

**4. Why am I asking you these questions?**

**I'll probably start doing a QTBA at the end of every story. Please answer the questions in your review. **

**Anyways, I love sexy your face! XOXO**


	5. Tears

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written for a LOOOONG while, school got a little crazy! But I'm back and on summer break! Happy summer to anyone who has it! I'm gonna try to write every other day! And if that doesn't work, hound me so it does! XD Without further ado (?), I present to you, Camping Trip Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer; I only own Nick, don't own Twilight or the other characters blah blah blah I'm not Stephenie Meyer blah blah something about how I wish I was blah blah.**

**Warnings; Swearing, and lots of it!**

* * *

**_Bella's POV_**

I pulled back from Nick, stepping away so I could take a good long look at him._ 'Pale? Check. Slightly glittering? Check. Hard touch? Check. Cold? Check' _I ran over the mental checklist in my head. All of these answers could only mean one thing and I hoped it wasn't true.

"Nick, please tell me it's not true." I pleaded as I looked at him. His eyes were emotionless, even though he was smiling. "Please, Nick." I begged once more. When he didn't respond and only looked down, my fears became reality. "No." I kept muttering over and over as I backed into Jake's embrace.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry." I barely heard him mutter. He looked up at me and I knew he was on the verge of tears. Most people didn't know this, but around me Nick is very emotional. It didn't matter if others were around, but if I was there, there would be emotions. Apparently, that hadn't changed.

"I told you that you needed to stop seeing her! I TOLD YOU! I told you not to go near her, or even look at her. But, looks like when I came to town you fled. You knew I would hate you, you KNEW! But, you love her and she hated, I mean hates, me." I yelled at him, no, I screamed at him. He never listened! And now I payed for it, with his life.

"Bella, listen to me. I know you probably hate me-" He started

"You got that right." I interrupted him.

"But, we've been through everything together. I'm just different, now." He tried to make me see his way. Not the right way.

"Well, it doesn't look very good when a ninety year old woman is friends with an eighteen year old asshole." I lowered my voice to an acceptable level, just below yelling. I heard gasps and then growls around me, _'Good,'_ I thought _'Let them tear him limb from limb and burn him.'_

"Button-"

"No, you lost the right to use that nickname when you became one of them." I sneered the last three words, suddenly as mad as I could be at the moment.

"Bella." He started again. "Why are you surrounded by a bunch of flea-bitten mutts?" He looked genuinely concerned, yeah right.

"Why do you wanna know?" I shot back.

"Because I care about you." He stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I patted Jake's arm that was around my chest to let me go. He did reluctantly.

"Bella." Jake whispered.

"I'm fine." I whispered back but then turned to look at Nick. "So, when you didn't listen to me about Victoria, went behind my back to see her, left me alone all those times, and became_ this_." I gestured to him. "All that was because you cared?" I asked sarcastically, counting out the things he did on my fingers.

"Yes, well no, well... um." He stuttered and rubbed his neck, a sure sign that he was nervous.

"Well, I think it's time I kicked you out of my life. Permanently. Oh, and give that red-headed vampire slut my best." I added, not really meaning it. As I turned to go to Jake and the others, I saw Seth making one of those 'Oh Yeah, Bella's A Badass' faces. _'I have to remember to hug Seth later.'_ I thought. I turned back to that thing I used to call my friend.

"I will get you back, Bella. Maybe not today, maybe not for a couple of months, but-"

"Nicholas James Morison Vanderson is not a quitter. I know. You've already given me that speech to me a million times. But here's something I should have done a long time ago, and that is you're gone, Nick. Goodbye." I stated and turned to the pack. "Do as you please to it." I told them with a sly smile.

Jake took my hand in his and walked away with me. When we were back at camp I lost it. I broke down in tears and Jake just held me. Another reason I love him.

"It's all my... fault. I... I should've known... something... was up back... then." I muttered between sobs.

"Bella." Jake turned my head to look at him. "In no way, shape, or form is any of this your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's his. Bells, did you know Victoria, I mean before any of this?" He asked me with questioning eyes.

"Yes, I knew her, but I couldn't stand her. Nick was all over her" I sobbed even harder. "I'm gonna murder that whore." I stated, more serious than I'd ever been. Jake just stared at me and shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"Come on, let's get out of here and do something fun!" Jake said, picked me up bridal style and carried me to my truck, all the while me wondering what he could think of for something fun to do.

* * *

**Okay, I'll stop there! Please dont kill me for going awol without telling you.**

**QTBA**

**1. What is going on between Nick and Victoria?**

**2. What did the pack do to Nick?**

**3. What 'fun thing' are Jake and Bella gonna do?**

**4. What'll become of Nick and Bella?**

**5. What'll happen to the pack's Camping Trips?**

**And as always, I love your sexy face! XOXO**


	6. Explanations and Truths

*********MUST READ!*********

**Hey guys. Please don't kill me for not updating, I just have some family stuff going on now. I also have a job July 29 - August 9 so don't trust me then, I'll be busy. I'm writing the next chapter to keep myself on track and update as often as I can. I'll also start Hidden Voice again. It's a Hunger Games story and may become a Gale/Katniss love story. Don't kill me for that if you don't like them as a pair, because I do.**

**Disclaimer (I'm sorry but I'm legally obligated to do this(You never have to read this)); Don't own Twilight, I'm not Stephenie Meyer, only own the story line and any of the non-normal characters like Nick.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_**Jake's POV**_

_'I have the perfect idea,'_ I thought, looking at Bella as I drove her truck towards Port Angeles, Washington. _'I'll take her to the new Arcade that just opened up, I hear it's really fun.'_ Focussing on the road ahead of us I tried to start a conversation.

"So... uh... how do you know Nick?" I asked, looking at her once more, but only for a second.

"Well," she started weakly, then cleared her throat. "I met him when in elementary school when I was little, and still lived here." she looked out the window, apparently deep in thought. "He had started going to my school in the spring, after everyone already knew each other. I sat with him at lunch, once. We became instant friends. We did everything together, we played together, ate lunch together, and had dinner together almost every night. We still did almost everything together the summer before our first year of middle school. But when we got put in different classes, we stopped hanging out at school. We still hung out after school, just not as much. Then the years after, we never got any classes together, and we never hung out over the summer, he always said he was going on family trips." I pulled the truck over and turned her to me, drying the tears that had begun to fall.

"Shh. Don't cry." I whispered as I pulled her to me in a hug. I could feel her tears wetting my shirt, but I didn't care. She pulled back from me, I nearly whimpered at the loss of contact. She put her hand o my cheek, cupping it. I leaned into her warm touch, not as warm as my own but still warm.

"I had finished a test early one day in seventh grade. It was 6th period, so my teacher let me go early since I was the only one done. Nick and I always met at the big oak tree to the left of the main school doors, so I was going to wait for him there. When I got outside, I saw him making out with that vampire bitch at our tree. OUR TREE! I yelled and yelled at him for not telling me and lying to me when he said he hated her. He told me he loved her, that he had dated her since the start of sixth grade. Then I started yelling at him for lying to me for a whole year. Then that thing punched me in the face, and he let her! She was punching me for what felt like hours. Then a teacher came out because he heard me yelling at Nick. He stopped Victoria and gave both of them detention for the rest of the year. I had gotten the teacher to not call Charlie, because then he would've kept questioning me, so he didn't do anything to me, he just sent me to the nurse. My nose was bleeding but not broken and I got a scar on my jaw line close to my ear from where she kept clawing at me." She moved her hair so I could see the line of skin that was even pale than she, if it was even possible.

"We became almost friends after that. I told him to dump her and stay away from her, and he told me he did. And I believed him. But then I saw them before school in eighth grade at the same tree doing the same thing. I yelled at him for lying to me again and going behind my back again. But he didn't listen. He told me we were never friends, that I was a mere object to pass all that time with until he met someone he loved. He said it was her. Then Renée and Charlie got a divorce the summer after eighth grade and I went with Renée to not have to see Nick again." I never knew the real reason, and I don't think anyone did, but I know now.

"Okay, Bells. I think you could use a drink. How about we go to a bar instead?" I asked, feeling like she needed something to get her mind off the Nick Fiasco.

"I'm up for that. We should go to Club Right. Bad name because it's not a club, it's only a bar. But they have really good drinks. I go there a lot." Bella admitted blushing. _'Her blush is so cute,'_ I thought to myself as she gave me directions to Club Right. It was actually very close to where we were.

We went up to the Bouncer, Bella knew him so he let us in without checking our ID's and we got a 'Two Free Drinks' pass. We got our two free drinks and the bartender said that it's Karaoke night and we should sing. I convinced Bella to go up and sing.

She went to the DJ to look through the songs. They started talking and I got a bad came back to me, looking happy and scared at the same time, I was about to ask but she cut me off.

"Get the pack here as soon as possible." She stated, it seemed the issue was not up for discussion.

_"Hey guys, get to Club Right ASAP, Bella said you need to be here" -Jake_

_"Why?" -Quil_

_"I don't know why just get here!" -Jake_

_"Okay, we'll be there soon" -Sam_

I smelt the pack before I saw them. "They're here." I told Bella. She walked to the bouncer, probably to get them in. She brought them back to where I was.

"What are we doing here?" Leah asked. "By the way, how was the camping trip?" She apparently hadn't heard or seen.

"Later, okay? Later." Bella stated, clearly agitated. She turned to the DJ and nodded.

"Okay, folks. We got ourselves a little, celebrity, if you will. She wrote and sang one of the songs that we have on our list. Bella," he stated, gesturing his hand out to her. "Please come on up and give us a performance." The pack and I looked at her awestruck, we didn't know that she wrote or sang. She walked to the stage to grab the mic and walk to where the mic stand was. She cleared her throat and spoke before she sang.

_'"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"_

_Ha!_  
_Time for a little revenge_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and..._  
_I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_  
_She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause_  
_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_  
_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_  
_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_  
_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_She's not a saint_  
_And she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known_  
_For the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't_  
_Make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list_  
_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_  
_I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling_  
_And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things_

_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_  
_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_  
_They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me_  
_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_She's not a saint_  
_And she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known_  
_For the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't_  
_Make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_I'm just another thing for you_  
_To roll your eyes at, honey_  
_You might have him but haven't you heard_  
_I'm just another thing for you_  
_To roll your eyes at, honey_  
_You might have him but I always get the last word_  
_Whoa_

_She's not a saint_  
_And she's not what you think_  
_She's an actress, whoa_  
_She's better known_  
_For the things that she does_  
_On the mattress, whoa_  
_Soon she's gonna find_  
_Stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't_  
_Make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_She should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_  
_'Cause I don't think you do. Oh._  
_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_  
_I don't think you do_  
_I don't think you do_  
_Let's hear the applause_  
_Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)_  
_So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better_  
_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"'_

After all the applause she got, she made her way through the crowd over to us, gaining a few high fives on the way and some praises about how good she was.

"Wow." the pack said in unison. I knew things were going to be different.

* * *

**QTBA**

**1. What the pack think of Bella's little song?**

**2. How will Jake react when he finds out who it was about (if he doesn't know already)?**

**3. Will Victoria show up?**

**4. Will Seth ever get his hug from Bella?**

**5. Will I really update as often as I tell you I do?**

**Wow, lots of tears and drama there. Song: Better Than Revenge; By: Taylor Swift. I love your sexy face! XOXO**


End file.
